When an Emperor loves
by clio1111
Summary: A powerful emperor that takes everything he desires. What happens when he falls in love with a prince, and said prince is not free to return his feelings? Will this stop the emperor? Of course not, "an Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants" after all. Mpreg.
1. Prologue

When an Emperor loves Madara/Naruto **Don't own Naruto**

Summary: A powerful emperor that takes everything he desires. What happens when he falls in love with a prince, and said prince is not free to return his feelings? Will this stop the emperor? Of course not, "an Uchiha gets what an Uchiha wants" after all. Mpreg

**Prologue**

It's the Holy kingdom of Uzumaki, a small peaceful place know for its holy shrines and it neutrality among the nations; rule by the Namikaze dynasty who are said to be descendants of the Great Demon God Kyuubi no Kitsune. It's a nice afternoon of spring and a blond youth walks among the flowers and trees of one of the must beautiful gardens in the world while his father is at a meeting with foreign dignitaries, trying to bring an end to the war between the Empire of Konoha and the kingdom of Suna.

Unbeknown to the young man, the emperor of Konoha, Madara Uchiha, was taking a break from the peace talks on the same garden. Madara was tired of the war even though he won it, still the aftermath of it was really complicated; new subjects, new land, oaths of loyalty, etc. It was a good thing that the High Prince of Uzumaki, Minato Namikaze, had taken charged of the peace talks. So now he could take a little breather on the palace's garden and see for himself why they were so famous.

While the emperor is appreciating the view he suddenly hears laughter, pure young and innocent laughter. Intrigued he goes to look for its source, and when he finds it all he can do is stared at the heavenly vision that he encounters: a beautiful young man with long braided blond hair as bright as the sun, eyes as blue as a clear summer sky, an elfin delicate face and a lithe graceful body. At the same time the youth feels someone's eyes on him, so he stops playing with the little animals around him and turns completely until his gaze settles on the form of a tall dark man; eyes as black as a moonless night, long bluish black hair, strong handsome face, dressed in a red and black light armor that only the highest of warriors may wear.

The just stood there staring at each, with only one thought in their minds, who is that? The emperor is the first to move, and so he walks towards to youth with precise slow steps so as not scare the heavenly creature. Finally the two are face to face just a few steps from each other, the world is forgotten and only they exist at that moment at that place. Indubitably a meeting that only the gods could have planned between these two beings, for surely their great love will become the stuff of legends. Songs and stories will be written about this first meeting but only the lovers, the gods, you and me will know the truth of it.


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't own Naruto**

**Chapter 1 **

Somewhere near the capital of Uzumaki, Nihon, the emperor of Konoha studies a map of the Holy Kingdom.

"The scouts are just returning from the field your majesty" informs an officer as he enters the emperor's tent.

Madara looks away from his map, raises his gaze and looks at the officer who's a captain of his personal royal guard, a warrior of the elite, named Ryuzaki with brown hair and eyes with a tan complexion.

"Report, is Uzumaki mounting a defense against us or not?" asks the impatient emperor, of course he doesn't show that outwardly, to everyone he's the epitome of patience, to show emotions was not an Uchiha trait.

"No that we can see the scouts' report that the whole citadel looks empty. Everyone seems to be locked up in their homes. The only soldiers that can be seen are the ones guarding the palace. The streets are empty and the market is close sire" reports the officer.

The emperor gets a contemplative look on his eyes, _what could they be planning? ,_ it's the foremost thought on the emperor's mind. He's a smart man and knows that Uzumaki it's a small kingdom full of mystery and magic, he knows that although small the kingdom has not survive centuries independent and neutral by being weak. He decides to send emissaries to the palace, if he can he wants the whole thing to end without bloodshed, after all it's a bad augur to start a marriage by destroying your intended's city.

"Captain, bring me general Uchiha (Itachi) tell him that I need him for an extremely important and delicate mission", says Madara. With a final salute towards his emperor the captain leaves to comply with his orders.

It's not five minutes after the captain's departure when general Itachi enters the royal tent. Itachi is a man with long black hair caught on a low ponytail that rest between his shoulder blades. Dressed in battle regalia, chain mail covered with a black surcoate that shows a prowling silver wolf as sign of his position, high black leather boots. Tall at 6 feet, though not as tall as the emperor who reaches 6'3 of height, stoic handsome face with black, and sometimes cold, eyes. Itachi, though an Uchiha and cousin to the emperor, preferred to start his military career at the very bottom of the army then rose through the ranks with sheer determination, hard work and skill. No one can say that the general it's just another pretty aristocrat because they may find themselves badly beaten by said general. There is no one as loyal to Madara as his general and cousin Itachi.

The general salutes his emperor and stand ready for any mission. Madara looks at his cousin and can't help the small smirk that comes to his face. "General it's nice to see you; I have an important mission for you. I want you, with a small contingent of men to go to the palace as emissaries and give this letter to the High Prince, but make sure that only the prince reads it. Other wise the letter's offer will be null. I expect you to be back by nightfall, and since the sun it's at its highest point in the sky you have at least 6 hours to complete the mission."

The emperor gives his general a closed letter with the royal symbol of Konoha stamp on it with red wax. The cousins look at each other and this time Itachi can't help smirk at Madara for he knows more or less what's written on the missive for the new High Prince of Uzumaki, Naruto Namikaze. With a final salute the general departs to fulfill his orders.

After Itachi's departure Madara remembers the events of 4 years ago, their first meeting...

_Flash Back_

"_Hello young man may I know what your name is?" asks Madara to the small heavenly creature, who is dressed in a light blue tunic and barefoot. _

_Said creature responds with a shy "Naruto my lord"._ _Madara smiles at Naruto takes a step back and presents himself in a very courtly manner, he makes gentlemanly bow and says "My name is Madara and is a pleasure the meet you Naruto"._

_By this time Naruto has a flush complexion that, even though he doesn't know it, makes his face more beautiful and delicate. Something that does not escapes Madara's sharp eyes, making his smile grow as he straightens from the bow. Naruto looks at the ground, but Madara with his fore finger brings up his face so he can look more closely at him. Naruto can't help but be mesmerized by those endless black eyes, all a sudden a yell coming from a back entrance of the palace rents the air and they break contact. _

_Madara looks at the direction of the yells and sees a blond hair girl with blue eyes calling for Naruto. Said boy winces and smiles up at Madara, "I'm sorry my lord but I have to go as you can see, it was nice meeting you I hope we can see each other again". With that said Naruto runs up to meet up with the girl. Madara fallows him with his gaze and see how the girl appears to be scolding the boy, Naruto says something that he can hear, then the girl throws her arms up and marches to the palace. Naruto before entering the palace looks back at Madara and with a small smile wave's good bye at him. _

_End Flash Back_

Madara smiles at his memories, and still can't believe that its being four years since that fateful meeting.

At the camp

Itachi arrives to his tent and calls for his second in command, an army colonel called Kakashi Hatake, a tall man with messy silver hair, a mask that covers the lower half of his face and a scar on his right eye, with an easy disposition but quite ruthless when he wants to.

Said man enters the tent and salutes his general. "Hatake assemble five of the strongest and capable men you can find and meet me outside with horses ready, we are to go the palace as the emperor's emissaries and deliver an important missive", informs the general. With a salute and a "Hai" Kakashi departs.

When Itachi finishes his preparations he exits his tent, to find the five "men" he requested. The first is a man with a bored look and a toothpick on his mouth named Genma, beside him is a tall guy with scars all over his face name Ibiki, the third guy has a tan complexion and a cigarette on his mouth, next to him is a guy with a big white sparkly grin and black hair cut bowl styled named Gai. To complete the group there are two women the first one named Anko, she may be small but only a fool would think her weak, the other woman is Kurenai, she looks delicate but behind those crimson eyes of hers lays a strong cunning woman.

Kakashi is the only one who hasn't mounted his horse yet, waiting for his general's approval. When Itachi mounts his horse without a word Kakashi does the same, beside him it's a boy named Konohamaru who gives him a white banner on a pole to show the people of Uzumaki that they are not there to fight but to talk.

The small contingent has just arrived to the Royal Palace of Uzumaki, and it only took them one hour to get there. They faced no one on the road, the only time they had to stop was when the arrived at the palace's gates. As leader of the group Itachi took command and informed the guards of their intentions. The guards looked at each other and the youngest of the group of four ran to palace's entrance. While the group from Konoha waited they admired the splendor and beauty of the place. The palace was made of white marble with many towers with windows and balconies, with royal blue roofs. It was located at the highest point of the citadel; you could see the whole city from it. The palace was surrounded by a high wall made of rose granite with five watch towers along the whole of it for the stationed sentries. Around the wall was a moat that served as a defensive measure in case of attack, to get to the portcullis you had to cross a hanging moving bridge that once on it a person had to be extra careful because there were trap doors all over it and who knew what those doors could guide you to. Five minutes later the guard returned panting and with an ashen face, he then proceeds to inform the other guards of whatever had happen at the palace. Then they opened the portcullis and let them enter, leaving the horses with the guards they had to walk the rest of the way.

Once they arrived to the palace's gigantic doors, which were made of oak, a man opened a smaller door which the Konoha group had not noted before. The man sized them up and the hurried them inside. Like little kids at a candy Shoppe, except for Itachi since he had been inside the place four years ago, they stared at the visitors' foyer with awe. The elegant white walls were covered with many beautiful tapestries; some depicting battles others with country sceneries. There were also paintings of knights of old and powerful sages, and statues of gods made of marble of different colors and metals. While they were looking around the man that had let them in had to clear his throat to get their attention.

"Welcome to Kyuubi Palace, my name is Iruka Umino and I will guide you to the throne room". Everyone looked at the man, he had brown eyes and long dark hair caught on a bushy ponytail, a tan complexion and a scar across his nose. Without saying a word they all fallowed him. A few minutes later they arrived to a pair of large white gilded doors that were carved with scenes of foxes doing different things, some were running others flying, and so on.

Iruka turned around and with a very stern look and voice told them, "Beyond this doors you will meet the High Prince of Uzumaki remember to speak only when spoken to, otherwise with the mood the prince is at the moment he might actually send your heads back to your emperor as a greeting."

With these words Iruka then proceeded to open one of the doors so they could enter. To say that the emissaries from Konoha were a little nervous would be an understatement; even the stoic Itachi had sweat drop after that ominous warning. But since they were season loyal warriors of the Empire of Konoha they will do everything in their power to fulfill the orders of their emperor, and so forward they went. They just hoped that they would be able to return to their empire with their heads on, but one can always dream.


	3. Chapter 2

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

**Chapter 2**

The Kyuubi palace's throne room was one that spoke of majesty and splendor. It was done in blue, white, gold and silver colors. There were two floors to ceiling crystal windows that let the light in such a way that reflected the sun making a rainbow like effect across the room, they could only imagine how the moon would look like from the room. There were gilded chairs for visitors at the sides, tables to hold refreshments, two great crystal chandeliers on the ceiling and a long royal blue carpet that went all the way to a dais where a throne rested.

The throne looked to be made from gold and silver with intricate designs of vines and flowers and in the middle of the back piece was a big oval blood ruby; said stone was legendary because it was believe to be a gift of the Demon God Kyuubi no Kitsune to his descendants. The ruby was known as the Eye of Kyuubi because it was witness to every important event on Uzumaki, which of course almost always happened on this room. Once a year on the summer equinox the sunlight reflects on it and the throne room takes on a red color. Some say that in that day Kyuubi comes down to Earth to look for a special chosen person, no one knows what would happen exactly if said person was to ever be found. Some believe that Kyuubi would take that chosen one away with him to the heavens; others believe that he comes to grant that chosen person one wish. Whatever the truth of the legend, it does make for one good entertaining after dinner story.

After Iruka leads the group he leaves after closing the doors, a footman with a very long metal staff hits the ground with it and announces the entrance of the Prince and then walks to an ornate door on their right which he closes as he leaves. Everyone of the Konoha group is waiting with baited breath to finally see the famous prince. Of course what they see it's not exactly what they were expecting. What enters through a secret side door is a white cloaked figure preceded by a man with long spiky white hair caught at his nape and dressed in a short red tunic with green pants, dark boots and an open white cloak thrown over him. From the looks of it he seems to be a Sage, while the prince takes place on his throne, the man turns to them in a very cheerful manner and presents himself.

"Hello good people, the name's Jiraiya, and yes I'm the Great Sage of Uzumaki. Nice to meet you all, so what is it that you guys want?"

They delegation from Konoha is speechless. Their only thought is "Wow, so that's really the 'Great' Sage know through out the great nations?"

Itachi is the first to come out of his daze when he hears someone thumping their fingers nails on a hard surface, only to see that it was actually the prince doing it on the arm rest of his throne. He then looks more closely at the prince, and notes that his features are obscured by his closed cloak.

Itachi then proceeds to clear his throat, so as to get his companions attention back to their mission. The Konoha team then bows to the prince and goes immediately to the business at hand. Itachi starts by taking care of the common pleasantries like presenting every member of his group that is until a very impatient and annoyed Naruto interrupts him and says,

"Yes, yes I don't care about any of that. Tell me what it is that your so call emperor wants that he's willing to break the pact between nations about Uzumaki's neutrality?"

Everyone except for Jiraiya and Itachi have wide eyes after the prince's 'eloquence'. Itachi knew that this was not going to be easy, so he goes directly to the point of the whole visit.

The general takes out his emperor's missive and says,

"This, your majesty is the point of our visit, Emperor Madara of Konoha sends you on this letter his reasons for such military incursion against your kingdom. But it's for your eyes only otherwise the conditions and offers on the letter will be null."

The prince stills his hands and clenches them. In a very dangerous voice Naruto seethes out "are you threatening me general?"

"Of course not your majesty, I only pass along my emperors words" says Itachi very calmly.

Naruto growls at them and then gives a nod towards Jiraiya. The sage takes the letter from Itachi's hand and then gives it to Naruto.

The prince unclenches his hands and takes the letter. He then begins to read it after breaking the wax stamp. While Naruto reads the room is full on tension and silence that not even the cheerful Jiraiya dares to break.

Finally a loud growl from the prince breaks the silence as he tears the letter in his hand and burns it with elemental magic*, in this instance the one of fire. No one dares to say a word lest they suffer a blast of said magic. Itachi knew about the magic of Uzumaki but he definitely did not know that even the prince was possessor of it; apparently the prince was also as mysterious as his kingdom.

After a few minutes, that seem like centuries to Konoha's emissaries, Naruto snarls out "tell your damn emperor that I will meet him when the sun sets tomorrow outside of Nihon's wall alone, and tell him that he better abides by his word or Konoha will HAVE a very well roasted emperor come morning." With that said he dismisses them, gets up from his throne and walks out of the room through the same door that he used before.

The group from Konoha, with the exception of Itachi and Kakashi, takes offence of the way the prince talked about their emperor. The only one still in the room with them is the sage. Jiraiya laughs awkwardly and apologizes.

"Sorry about that, but the prince has had a very long and trying year. What with the sudden death of his father, the management of Uzumaki and now your emperor's threats who can actually blame him. Well then I'm sure you guys would want to refresh yourselves before going back to wherever you guys came from".

Itachi very calmly answers "I thank you but you don't have to worry about us Great Sage, its better if we just leave right away since we are being expected back soon".

"Well then I'm sure your horses have been very well taken care of at the gates. Before you go be extra sure to warn your emperor about Naruto's words, you know about the whole roasting thing. I'm afraid he's very capable of making good of his promise, so good-bye and safe journey", Jiraiya finishes.

After that the emissaries bid farewell to the sage and depart from the palace and the city.

**Back at Konoha's camp**

Madara is very anxious while he waits for his envoy. He's pacing around his tent; it's been more than four hours. **It was not supposed to take that long**. The raven haired emperor can't help the worry that is taking over him, not exactly for his emissaries safety – they can take care of themselves - but for Naruto's reaction.

Not long after this he hears footsteps coming towards his tent. He looks up at the exact moment that Itachi and the rest of the contingent enters his private tent.

"General report".

"Well your majesty lets just say that on the morrow you have an appointment with the High Prince of Uzumaki."

Madara stares at his cousin and he sees something in his eyes and small smirk, he knows there's something else that the general wants to say but he won't with company present. With a very "good job", he dismisses the others, leaving him alone with Itachi.

He looks at the remaining person and smirks, "well Itachi, what else do you wish to report?"

"If I'm permitted to be frank let me just say that you will have your hands full with prince Naruto as your wife. For what I could see he has a very short fused temper." Itachi's grin grows even more, as Madara stays silent. With that he salutes his emperor and turns to leave, but before he goes he stops as he seems to remember something and action that Madara notices. Itachi turns his head back and over his shoulder and with twinkling eyes he says "before I leave I forgot to tell you a message that the prince sent you personally", the taller raven's attention gets picked, "he said to tell you that if you do not abide by whatever you said on the letter come morning Konoha will have a **very well done roasted emperor**". After saying and a final chuckle Itachi leaves a very shocked emperor.

Madara just can't believe that his dear Naruto would say something as threatening like that, then again what he's doing it's not something that would put him in Naruto's good graces. He smiles and thinks to himself "well I always wanted spunk in my future empress."

**At Uzumaki**

Naruto is livid, he's ranting about idiots and emperors who don't know just when to well leave alone, on his private study. By this time Jiraiya and Iruka had already catch up with him. They just look at him and listen, while Jiraiya smiles Iruka is very worry for his prince.

"My lord Naruto you must calm yourself so you can think about this situation".

"How can I can calm myself Iruka that jerk just sick an entire army at Uzumaki. You think I don't know what this is about? I know what he wants, and once upon a time I would have given anything to get away from here and just be with him, but after father's death Uzumaki is in turmoil I cannot just leave."

Jiraiya finally speaks up after letting Naruto exhaust himself by way of ranting.

"Well Naruto he just forced your hand, you know he's not bluffing, not with something like this. There is only one thing that you can do and that is preserved the peace of this kingdom at any cost, I'm sure your father would understand."

With a heavy sigh Naruto looks at the floor, then looks at his two teachers and closest friends and with a resign sigh of someone who has come to a very tough life changing decision he says "tomorrow at sunset I will meet with the emperor of Konoha outside of the city gates and this will all be over one way or another".

With those last words the prince enters his private chambers leaving his two teachers behind.

Jiraiya and Iruka turn and leave together.

"So Jiraiya, what do you think? I'm really worried for Naruto."

The other just looks at him and with a tone and eyes that only an old sage could posses answers, "Iruka my friend on the morrow will happen what it's suppose to happen nothing more nothing less, everything has already been pre-ordained by the gods."

After those mysterious words Jiraiya laughs.

"Don't worry so much Iruka, everything will be fine, you never know Naruto might end up the happiest that he could ever be" and then with a serious voice adds,

"You know him, and you also know that things at Uzumaki have been difficult since Minato's murder something that weights on Naruto heavily, he needs help with all of this. Madara may be just what our young prince needs".

With those last words the two friends' part and go to their respective rooms to wait for a morrow that will change the destinies of many, hoping and praying that everything will be for the better of their loved ones.

۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞۩۞

* In the story, well there's no chakra. That would be weird; it's going to be call elemental magic, meaning there will be 5 kinds of it.

Naruto was wearing a white cloak, like Jiraiya, and can use elemental magic so if you didn't get it Naruto is also a sage. Through out the story we'll see just how strong a sage he is. Of course not only the sages can use magic, others can too but not with they same strength.

Minato was murdered, that will be explained throughout the story and the secret behind it will discover.

I gave the hint of Naruto and Madara knowing each other more deeply that I had lead on, well that will also be explain through short flashbacks.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter will have some flashbacks of Naruto and Madara's relationship, and finally these two will meet on present time. What will happen? Well, you're going to have to read the next chapter.

_ADIOS, _and _HAPPY HOLIDAYS _(just in case).


	4. Chapter 3

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Thanx 4 reviews. Love U guys!

**Chapter 3**

An hour from sunset and Naruto is preparing to leave his palace. He takes a deep breath and starts to march down the road that begins at the palace, across the city and ends at the last entrance wall.

Remembering Iruka's worries he laughs very softly.

_Flashback _

_Iruka was very upset because the High Prince of Uzumaki was walking alone to the meeting point. Naruto just looks at his teacher and smiles._

"_I'm sorry Iruka but a horse and guards are not necessary I can take care of myself inside my own city. Besides I could use the time to contemplate my life, I want to be alone for a while. It's not everyday that a person makes such life changing decisions and it's not that far."_

"_Fine, but you better stay safe, and you better be back before noon" says a resign Iruka. _

He looks at his city, though it's too early, the market is still close and only a handful of people are up and about.

Only one thought invades Naruto's mind at the moment '_for them, for their peace, for my precious Uzumaki I'm not important only their happiness''_.

Konoha's camp

"Ready?" asked the emperor when he finishes mounting his steed to the small group of mounted guards (the former envoys that went to Nihon).

With salutes and 'Hais" towards their emperor the group start their short journey.

When they arrived to the half point on their journey the emperor orders a stop.

"From this point on I go alone, you will wait for my return at this spot."

The guards start to grumble under their breath. Only Kakashi states what everyone, except for Itachi, are thinking.

"Majesty with respect but are you sure it's safe to continue alone? This is enemy territory after all. You could be ambush sire."

Madara just looks at Kakashi expressionless.

"This is Uzumaki Hatake. There are no ambushes here, the High Prince gave his word that he will meet me and I have no doubt about it. He will meet me at the meeting point."

With those last cryptic toneless words the emperor proceeded alone astride his great stallion.

The group just looked at each other and dismounted their horses to await their emperor's return. Only Kakashi notice Itachi's small smirk.

Madara was finally alone. He still cannot believe that soon he will see him again after almost four years. He's still angry at the other even after all this time.

With that in mind he remembers their last rendezvous.

_Flashback_

"_Madara, where are you?"_

_Naruto's very nervous. He sneaked out of his room and if his father ever finds out about his clandestine meetings he knows he would be in a whole world of trouble. Yet he cannot stop meeting the other, it's like a force stronger than him._

_This' the first time that he has ever felt this way, and so he continues to wait for the mysterious black haired man even though it's so late._

_He looks at the full moon, with its silver and cold appearance is so mesmerizing._

_Naruto is so enrapture with the moon that he fails to hear footsteps along the unfrequented garden path coming his way. _

_He's startle out his daze by the pair of strong arms that encircle his waist and a face that that buries itself at the junction between his neck and shoulder. _

"_Did you wait long?"_

"_Not much." _

"_Naruto, we need to talk. Soon I'll be returning to Konoha even though I don't want to leave you."_

_The blond reaches over his shoulder and caresses the other's hair. _

"_Why don't you stay here on Nihon? I'm sure the High Prince will allow you to."_

_Madara finally rises from his position and turns the other around. Now they're face to face and he knows that he will have to explain to the other why he must return to Konoha. _

_With his right hand on the other's chin he tilts up the blonde's face and kisses him softly. Then he looks into azure eyes the mesmerized him from the first. _

"_Naruto I cannot stay here. Why don't you come with me? We can be happy on Konoha, together." _

"_I can't, I have duties here. I cannot leave Uzumaki; I'm not even allowed to leave the palace's grounds. Why can't you stay?" asks the boy with something akin to a pout on his face. _

"_Naruto love, don't look at me like that. It's impossible for me to stay at Uzumaki; I have my duty to my people."_

"_I don't understand. What's so important that you cannot stay with me here?"_

_The moment of the confession, the moment that Madara has dreaded has finally come. He takes the boys face between his hands and sighs._

"_Naruto I have returned to govern my people. Do you understand what I mean?"_

_Naruto just stares at him, he's speechless. He knows what the other means; he just can't bring himself to assimilate such news, such painful news. _

"_I am Madara Uchiha emperor of Konoha. I must return tomorrow, I have been away for too long as it is."_

_Suddenly blue eyes fill with pain and tears. Naruto takes a step back away from the raven. _

"_No, no that cannot be. Please it can't be true." Naruto brings a hand to his mouth to stop the sobs that are beginning and turns his back to his companion._

_Well that certainly was no the reaction that Madara was expecting. He thought that Naruto might be angry with him, but not that he would go into such despair. Now he's the one that's getting confuse, something that's very un-Uchiha like. _

"_Naruto I know that I should have told you before but I wanted you to know me as a man not as an emperor. Now look at me and tell me the reason of your tears" demands Madara. _

_Naruto very slowly turns around completely to look at his raven love. With a tearful face fill pain he answers._

"_I am Naruto Namikaze only son and heir to Minato Namikaze High Prince of Uzumaki."_

_Now it was Madara's place to be surprised. He could not believe that he had fallen for the Namikaze heir. His heart was breaking more each second, not that outward appearance showed any this. _

_The pair just stood there staring at each other. _

_After some minutes Madara hardens himself and extends a hand towards the other. _

"_Naruto take my hand and let's leave now. We'll leave Uzumaki together and no one will be able to stop us."_

_Naruto looks at the emperor's hand. He wishes to take that hand more than anything in the world but he can't. He can't leave his father, his people behind. _

_The young prince extends his hand to grip the one in front of him but suddenly he retracts and clutches his hands together against his chest so as not to succumb to temptation. _

_Tears cascade down Naruto's face endlessly, while he looks at the ground. _

"_Please Madara I can't, do not make choose between my love for you and that for my people."_

_Madara can't believe what its happening, for a moment there he actually thought that Naruto would take his hand. He then lets his arm fall down and watches the prince's trembling frame. _

_In a very emotionless voice he replies, "You choose to stay here then. I know a High Prince never marries another country's ruler so that's that."_

_When Naruto heard the unemotional voice of his love he brings up his face to look at the other. What he sees scares him more than anything before, a face devoid of feelings with a pair of cold obsidian eyes. _

"_Madara please forgive me, please don't hate me" begs the golden haired boy. _

_Madara just gazes at the boy and with the same cold voice says, "goodbye Naruto". _

_With those words he turns around and leaves the prince behind to wallow alone in his own misery. He dares not turn and look at the other even though the sobs of the one he loves are breaking what's left of his heart. _

_The next day he left without seeing the young prince, after crossing the palace's wall he turns around atop his steed to take a last look to the place that brought him such happiness only to snatch it back at the end. Atop the ramparts of the wall something catches his eye, something that reflects the sunlight. He knows who it is, only one person has hair as golden and beautiful that can put the sun to shame. At that moment he vows that someday, somehow he will find a way to make Naruto his bride. _

_From his perch Naruto watches with a heavy heart his love's departure. He stood there for hours until the last of Konoha's convoy disappeared on the horizon. Covering his hair with his white cloak he goes to prepare. Since he cannot be with the one he loves he decided that he will work hard and become a sage powerful enough to protect his people, the only thing he has left to care for. _

With Itachi and company

The guards are talking among themselves; they still don't understand the reason for the military incursion against Uzumaki. A kingdom, whose neutral lands are the only place where the leaders of any country can meet without fear of betrayal or reprisal, a mysterious magical kingdom that even the great nations respect.

It does not sit well with them that the possibility of attacking the holy city of Nihon exists, not only they are the only ones nervous but almost the whole of Konoha's army is too.

Kakashi is selected among his companions to ask their general about his opinion on the whole matter.

Itachi's sitting on a boulder some distance away from the others when Kakachi closes on him. He knows that the men are fidgeting while fallowing their orders, uncomfortable as they may find them.

Kakashi salutes his general and receives a nod of acknowledgment.

"Sir as I suppose you already know the men are confuse at the orders."

"Well, as far as I know you men are soldiers and as such all that your emperor requires of you all are to follow his orders."

"Sir you always say that when soldiers start questioning their orders a leader's responsibility is to address their doubts because soldiers are humans not stone statues. Real soldiers are those that are not afraid to question the reason of their orders."

Itachi turns to look at Kakashi and the rest of the 'men' with a smirk on his face. He stands up and addresses the small group.

"You all want to know the reason of all of this military campaign? Well I'm not at liberty to disclose such information at the moment. I can tell you something that will soon be known to anyone among the nations though. Soon this campaign will end with a marriage, or at least that's what I hope."

The guys look at each other, and then Kurenai asks "Sir, who is the couple that will marry?"

Itachi then looks at the rising sun on the west while smiling.

"Soon Konoha will have an empress that is if our future empress doesn't roast our emperor first."

It takes less than a minute for all of them to understand Itachi's words.

While to women squeal among themselves like fan girls, the men cannot comprehend their emperor's reasons.

This time it's Asuma that voices their question.

"General if the emperor marries the prince then, what about the issue of an heir? Marriage between people of the same sex it's common but usually they already have children."

Itachi knew this was coming so the least he can is assuage their doubts.

"Have any of you ever heard that the Namikaze family are descendants from the demon god Kyuubi?"

After they gave theirs nods of assent Itachi proceeded.

"One the reasons that that belief came to be is that men among the Namikazes are able to conceive and carry their young to full term. Prince Naruto's great-grandfather was actually born from a union such as this. Such ability it's not commonly known among the people outside Uzumaki, an ability that the present prince carries. If he marries our emperor he has the same chance to give birth to an heir as any woman would."

The group just looks at their general, they are astounded. For such an ability to exist surely the Namikazes have a god's blood running trough their veins.

.

Madara arrives at the meeting point. He's getting anxious though he will never admit such weakness not even under torture.

He has waited long for an opportunity to make Naruto his. When Minato died he knew that his chance was near and when he heard the rumors of others planning to move against Uzumaki he finally found the perfect opening to make his own move. He wasn't going to let some upstarts to take what was his, not that he's really interested in Uzumaki. No, his only interest lies on one Naruto Namikaze.

Suddenly he sees a small white spot moving towards him. He knows it's him, after four years they will see each other again.

Naruto can also see a black spot on the accorded meeting place, the middle point of the road between Konoha and Uzumaki. He doesn't want to admit it but his stomach is making funny things. No he won't call them butterflies, he's man damn it. It's probably because he didn't get any breakfast, possibly...

But he knows for sure that it's not because in a few minutes he will see the face of that confounding black spot. The face of the one he still loves the one he sees every night in his dreams; nope he is not the reason.

In fact he has a few chosen words to tell (yell) to that damn spot.

After some minutes the white cloaked figure arrives at the meeting point.

The black haired man dismounts and walks to the other figure.

"Naruto it's been too long."

"…"

Madara it's getting a little annoyed. The confounding boy is wearing a white cloak that covers his figure, more importantly it covers the face that he's been waiting to see for four years in it shadows.

Naruto's POV

Meanwhile Naruto has not such problem. In fact he's cursing every deity that comes to mind. How in blazes can exists a man that looks like walking sin, like sex with legs?

It is not freaking fair, how can he be expected to form a coherent thought on his head much less talk with a mouth whose jaw has been totally floored.

Such creamy pale skin, such deep bottomless black eyes, long black hair that looks as shiny and soft as silk – **must touch hair** - and that deep baritone voice that comes from such a sinful beautiful mouth that appears to be moving at the moment. Even with that scary black and red armor he looks great, how can he carry such a look without being rape on the road. It's probably that big scary sword he has, **but damn**. Wait, focus Naruto I think the bastard' talking, something about being too long without seeing each other. Oh he looks really annoyed; he looks really sexy like that. Mmm…

At the moment he can only be grateful that his cowl covers his face, mustn't let this opportunistic gorgeous bastard see him drool.

Madara is really irritated now. Naruto is not talking. Why is Naruto not talking? Maybe he's mute, oh well doesn't matter he can find new things for that sweet mouth to do.

"Emperor Madara it has been long indeed. To what do I own the honor of Konoha's army **visiting** Uzumaki lands?"

Madara smirks at Naruto.

While Naruto repeats the same mantra on his head over and over again **"Must Not Jump Sexy Bastard." **

"Oh no my dear the honor is all mine. After all they are on Uzumaki accompanying their emperor on his bridal pursuit.

"Really is that so? So your bride lives within the borders of my poor, dear and small kingdom then? You should tell me your bride's name maybe I can help you on your search that way your visit can be shorten and you can return faster to your Konoha. I hear it's just beautiful this time of year, must be full of tourist I imagine." _Insert sarcasm here_.

"Oh no, you don't have to worry as it happens I just happened to find my bride."

With grinding teeth Naruto replies "Lucky you, then I must thank you for your short but pleasant visit to Uzumaki. I wish you and your bride the best and if that's all I must bid you farewell my lord emperor. You know how it is when you have to lead and govern your people, lots to do. Good bye have safe trip."

With that Naruto turns and begins to walk back to Nihon.

Madara have had just about enough of their verbal brawl. He reaches out with his hands and catches Naruto by his arms, and drags him back until Naruto's back is pressed against his chest.

"Enough of this Naruto, you know what I want and you know that you have no other choice but to give in" hisses the raven to the blonds ear.

Naruto struggles to free himself from the other's hold and so Madara crosses his arms and hugs the cloaked one to him.

"If I don't give in unto your demands, what will you do then?"

"Do you really wish to test my resolve Naruto? I always get what I want, and what I want is you."

"Let go you brute" with those words Madara releases Naruto from his hold.

Naruto turns rapidly around like an animal about to strike.

"You wouldn't dare. Uzumaki must remain independent and neutral no matter what. I don't think you allies would agree to attack Uzumaki."

Very arrogantly the raven replies "My allies think what I tell them to think, nothing more nothing less. Besides I don't want to annex Uzumaki to Konoha I just want **YOU** as my empress."

"Oh is that all? Talk about small wishes. What the hell do you think the nations will think? They will say that Uzumaki is in bed with Konoha – a statement which makes Madara's grin grow – which would be technically true" admits Naruto grudgingly.

With sternness that Uchiha's are known for he stops Naruto's rant.

"Enough, you have your choices Naruto but beware, should you choose not to accept my suit I will really invade Uzumaki and then **I WILL** annex it as part of my empire's territory. Choose wisely because you know that I am not bluffing".

Naruto can only fist his hands with frustration; he knows he has no other choice but to accept.

"Fine, I accept your marriage proposal. If we are going to do this then know that I must marry first on Uzumaki for the marriage to be legal among my people."

"That's fine with me. In two days we will marry on Nihon. In a week we shall marry on Konoha, the people must see their new empress after all."

"Whatever. Tomorrow there shall be a banquet at Kyuubi Palace to **honor **our marriage. I shall expect you on the afternoon since I imagine you would want to refresh yourself before the banquet."

"Of course, I shall see then my dear."

Madara then reaches out with his right hand and catches Naruto's left hand and like a **gentleman **he bows over it placing a fleeting kiss on it.

Without straightening from his bow he looks up and with a grin on his face says "I shall count the minutes until we each other again my dear".

Naruto with a brusque move snatches his hand back and replies "Well you do that, just don't expect me to do the same."

With those parting words he turns to return to Nihon, but not before the wind brings to his ears the chuckles of the sexy bastard he just left behind.

۞۩۞۩۞۩

Hope you liked the chapter.

Don't forget to review guys.

Next time: The banquet, first wedding, trip to Konoha and possibly (maybe) the beginning of the second wedding.

Stay tuned for next chapter folks.


	5. Chapter 4: Beginnings

**DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Thanx 4 reviews. Sorry for the lateness!

**Chapter 4 **

The Kingdom of Uzumaki, especially its capital Uzuchio*, was in a state of jubilee for it was announced just the day before in every square of the land that their beloved High Prince was to be married to the emperor of Konoha.

Every building or structure along the road leading to Kyuubi Palace was adorned with beautiful garlands of flowers and long ribbons. The people had closed their shops and workplaces for the afternoon so they could find a good place to watch the procession headed by Konoha's emperor and followed by his trusty royal guard.

Every able person was by the side of the road or even roofs, finally those lucky enough caught a glimpse of Emperor Madara, popularly known as the Black Emperor.

No matter the occasion the monarch always was dressed in black, though sometimes his clothing would have adornments or accessories in gold or crimson. Of course his dark eyes and hair, not to mention his dark moods also helped to give him the dark nickname. When he was seen on a battle field only the most courageous or foolish of warriors dared to contest their prowess against the black armored emperor.

But all in all, the people only saw a handsome man that exuded such power and confidence that a few of them were mighty intimidated even though they knew that the man came in peace in order to get married and not make war.

**Kyuubi Palace**

The delegation from Konoha had just passed through the castle walls where countless people were throwing flower petals from the parapets at the visitors as a sign of welcome.

As Madara and his delegation dismounted they could see that the grand doors of the palace were wide open. Without wasting time but not in a hurry, for Uchihas do not hurry - it is beneath them, Madara entered the palace followed by his men.

Inside he was directed to the throne room were his fiancée was waiting for him along with every noble and counselor of Uzumaki who was able to get there in time after the surprising wedding news.

After the formalities were taken cared of everyone proceeded to the banquet hall were they would partake of the best food, drink and entertainment that could be provided in such short notice.

The hall was very big, with grand windows to let the fresh air in, two great silver chandeliers encrusted with sparkling gems of every color hung from the ceiling, creating a very warm comfy atmosphere with its sweet smelling beeswax candles. Full length three branched candelabras were also situated around the hall to provide light for the guests.

As entertainment there were gypsy musicians, dancers and jugglers that luckily were already on the citadel. The entertainers performed to the best of their skills in the middle of the room so that everyone could appreciate the show. The food was prepared at the palace's kitchens but because of the promptness of the banquet breads, pastries and other dishes had to be brought from the city's food establishments.

Long trestle tables of wood, covered in white tablecloths, occupied the majority of the room; with the most important guests at the front near the dais were the emperor and prince were seated on a separate table all on their own yet surrounded from the shadows by guards.

Naruto looked at the man beside him from the corner of his eyes and saw that the man had hardly touched his food. "Is the food not to your taste my lord?"

Bringing his gaze towards Naruto, Madara had a very mysterious and small smirk grazing his face. "I dare say that I find myself with little appetite for food this evening."

Naruto gritted his teeth, and sought to change the subject. "Maybe we should take care of any last details before the wedding, like the contracts between us and our nations."

Madara's face lost its smirk and turned serious. "Yes, we better get those out of the way my dear." With those words he gets up and turned to help Naruto out of his seat.

The guests and dancers stopped what they were doing to watch their respective lords as they arouse from their seats. It is Naruto as lord of Uzumaki who addresses the crowd. "Please friends, let the feast continue and enjoy the rest of the evening." With those words he and Madara abandoned the hall fallowed by some guards and some counselors who where needed for the contract proceedings.

Naruto guided everyone to a chamber where diplomatic negotiations were usually held. After everyone needed was present and accounted for the procedures started.

Naruto seated himself and with a blank face let Jiraiya and some of his other counselors take charge of the side representing Uzumaki's interests. While Madara crossed his arms over his chest and reclined himself against a wall, where he could hear and see everything especially his bride to be, allowed his own counselors to take care of the paperwork.

Finally Jiraiya, who had taken charge of the proceedings, announced, "Well gentlemen, now I will summarize all the most important points of the wedding contract:

First – None of the sides shall assume the control of their spouse's kingdom unless in case of emergency and only in a temporary manner until other arrangements can be made by the body of government of the respective land.

Second – The first male child of the marital union shall be the heir of the Empire of Konoha. Said heir shall not have any rights of inheritance over the princedom of Uzumaki.

Third – The first daughter or second son shall be the Uzumaki heir. If there is not a second child or a male heir the body of government of each land shall find an acceptable solution for all parts involved.

Fourth – Since Uzumaki shall remain an independent state from Konoha, it is require the presence on the High Prince of the princedom at least every 4 months for an unspecified amount of time to deal with his royal responsibilities towards the land and its people.

Fifth - The marriage shall only be consummated after the celebration of the second wedding ceremony in Konoha. For it will only be then that the legitimacy of the marriage shall be recognized by the two lands.

Jiraiya, after enumerating the most important points of the marriage contract, moved his gaze towards Naruto, who gave him a small nod, and Madara, who just raised an eyebrow in an arrogant manner as indication of his acceptance.

Now, with all the paperwork out of the way and properly signed by both parts, came the last most important thing that needed to be done before the wedding – the ritual of bonding.

This ritual is something that is done only in Uzumaki, mainly because every member of the royal family must go through with it before getting married. This ritual bonds their magic with that of their spouse, if said spouse were to have any. It's a very simple ritual yet it must be made with blood and performed by the High Sage.

Jiraiya continued, "Now it is a custom in Uzumaki to perform a bonding ritual between the soon to be married couple". The old sage looked towards the Konoha party to see their reactions.

He knew that as foreigners they were ignorant to the majority of Uzumaki's customs. Not only that, but Uzumaki had always been a magical land shrouded in mysteries. The Konoha people were sometimes known to be an intolerant bunch, though in recent times, under Madara's reign, such bigoted views had begun to change.

The Konoha delegation started to whisper amongst themselves, with the exception of the 2 Uchihas present: Itachi and Madara.

Madara finally moved and stepped away from the wall from where he was watching the proceedings. "Tell me sage what does this ritual entails?"

Jiraiya first glanced toward Naruto and then looked at Madara in the eyes.

"Your majesty this ritual is very simple, I as sage will say a prayer while at the same time I will use a silver dagger to cut both yours and Naruto's hand. After that I will bind the bleeding hands and the bond shall then be done".

Madara looked at Naruto, while the majority of the Konoha delegation started to protest quite loudly about witchcraft and power stealing.

Naruto just smiled at Madara and said in a very understanding and innocent tone "If my lord emperor is not comfortable with this ritual that's fine, I can understand if you do not want to go through with it. Of course, you must also understand that if the ritual is not completed then there won't be any wedding"

At this any other voice in the room died down. Madara with his arms still crossed over his chest just stared down at Naruto, who was still on his seat.

Then after a few seconds he started to smirk again and replied. "Don't worry my dear, even though I am thankful that you are so worry over my sensibilities, I think that going through with this simple ritual is a small price to pay to be with you".

Naruto only tensed his jaw a little, but still got up and walked over, closer to his groom, like he didn't have a care in the world. Bringing down the hood of his cloak, he turned his head in the direction of the old sage.

"Well Jiraiya, time's a wasting and tomorrow is going to be a long day, so let's get this over with."

Jiraiya then proceeded to arranged everything, from the soon to be married couple (who were supposed to be looking at each other face to face), to the dagger and the white silk ribbon to actually bind them.

While all this was being prepared, the few guys from Konoha present couldn't help but stared at the blond haired prince. They could finally understand their emperor's actions to secure the prince's hand in marriage.

The boy's beauty was simply exquisite, for lack of better word; long golden hair with lighter highlights and sparkling blue sapphires for eyes all on a delicate face that would make even the gods green with envy. Only the Uchiha general was not gaping at the sight of their future empress, for he had caught a glimpse of the prince a few years before during some diplomatic talks.

After the prayer and the cutting were done, Jiraiya bound the bleeding hands with the ribbon. Madara's eyes turned a fluorescent red, for his birth element was fire, while Naruto's eyes turned a fluorescent white, for his birth element was air. After a few seconds the creepy eye colors disappeared.

A contusion of air was heard while the chimney and all the candles in the room had a dangerous increase in their flames, also only for a few seconds.

Jiraiya just looked all around the area taking everything in. When all was over, he just whistled while unbinding the couple. "Wow, you two have some ridiculously and scary amount of power. Can't wait to see how your offspring will turn out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes and glared at the old sage after his comment, while Madara just continued staring and holding hands with Naruto.

Naruto finally took his glaring gaze off Jiraiya, who was smiling shamelessly, and placed it on Madara.

Madara, for once wasn't sporting his usual smirk, he had the right side of his face nearly hidden away by his long raven hair. He was looking at Naruto with a serious almost sinister look upon his face. Naruto actually froze and almost trembled at the very nearly forbidden dark expression on the other man's face.

A few seconds passed and Itachi walked closer to the couple, breaking the spell that had seem to fall between emperor and prince.

Without a word Madara turned their hands so he could kiss the back of Naruto's while still staring at him. Then as soon as he did this he freed the blonde's hand as if he was burned by it and turned to look and talk to his cousin.

To say that Naruto was baffled would be an understatement. He looked from the back of the head of the emperor to his already magically healed palm. Even Itachi seem to notice to strange vibe coming from the couple, but decided to say nothing, since it was not his place to intervene.

Naruto, with nothing more to do, nodded towards Jiraiya, who simply nodded back sensing his prince's mood as he left the chamber.

Without anyone noticing, Madara also watched as Naruto abandoned the room, with a strange almost bitter shadow on his otherwise cold face.

**Sometime later**

It was late and Naruto was walking through the royal garden. For once he was unseeing the beauty of the flora around him. He had too much to think about.

Finally he made it to a grandiose ancient peach tree, full of beautiful pink blossoms and sweet peaches. It was said that the tree was a sacred one to the gods and that every three thousand years it produces a special peach that grants immortality to whomever eats it.

Naruto doesn't know if such a thing was true or not, he just loved to remember the story since it was his father who told it to him. There was a small stone bench beautifully carved with flowers and vines underneath it. Naruto sat down on the bench and started to think on the day's events.

He still wasn't sure if he was making the right decision. He knew that Madara would have stopped at nothing to get what he wanted, even if it was at the costs of peace through bloodshed. What he wanted was Naruto, and Naruto he would get. He knew the man was selfish but he also knew that that was not all there was to it, tonight just assured him of it.

Madara was after something more. What exactly? He could only speculate. Before all this wedding fiasco started he had received various wedding proposals. Even Otogakure had sent one. As if Naruto would ever have anything to do with their snake of a king. The mere thought of it was preposterous if not chillingly repulsive.

Closing his eyes and turning his face upwards so as to better catch the smell of peaches on the evening breeze, his thoughts returned to Madara. The man was positively an enigma inside a conundrum.

Four years ago, after their bitterly parting, he would have never thought that he would be meeting the black haired man in these circumstances. After seeing the man he loved leave him without a backward glance he immersed himself into his studies in becoming a sage.

Of course, he didn't blamed Madara for leaving in the cold manner that he did. They both loved each other but Naruto couldn't just abandon Uzumaki, he did not have it in him to disappoint his father like that. He had a duty to his people and a sacred mission towards his land.

Funny how life works out, first he let love leave him because of his duty and now because of that same sense of duty he would marry the same man that he rejected because of his people. After the untimely death of his father the year before, Uzumaki became his sole purpose of existence and he would do anything to protect the happiness of his precious people.

The Fates must be laughing at him, because they sure have some sick sense of humor to be doing this to him. With a tired sigh, Naruto now focused on the events of this day, especially that forbidden look that Madara had on his face after the bonding ceremony.

He can't deny that Madara was a dangerous and powerful man. Naruto was concerned if not slightly frighten as he thought of him with a slight shudder. He was leaving his homeland to venture into an unknown land full of new people and customs that he only knew the basics of.

He knew that he still loved the Madara of four years ago, but what about the man now? He's honest enough with himself; he can admit that he's afraid of his future life with the man.

As if feeling a phantom pain on his heart, the blond placed a hand on his chest clutching at his robe at the same time. Now opening his eyes, though not really seeing his surroundings, Naruto was not only afraid for his people but for his own heart as well.

He had always heard about the Uchihas' ways. They are a proud, possessive, vindictive and manipulative family. He just hopes that his life with one of them will treat him kindly.

After having those sad thoughts finally Naruto gets up from the bench. It was late after all and tomorrow was going to be a long and hard day. He needed all the strength he could get and for that he needed a good night's sleeps. With a last look at the starlit sky the young prince made his way inside the palace.

**With Madara**

Everything was going according to plans. Tomorrow Naruto was going to be irrevocably his. Nothing was going to stopped him from possessing the one that had made his life hell only by being absent from it.

For four years he dreamt of the blond creature. Sometimes he even plagued his waking hours. He knew he was obsessed or as his ever so helpful cousin would say he was insane with longing. Of course, that was nothing new.

Every Uchiha possesses a madness that comes with their famous sharingan, a powerful technique that focuses magic on their eyes turning them red. They can see beyond human scope, they can make illusions so real that people had been known to go crazy or even to die from them and those were only a few of the things that the sharingan could do.

All Uchihas had the potential of the sharingan, but only a few of them had the strength and magic to wield it. Madara holds the most powerful sharingan in the history of the Uchihas, fallowed only by Itachi.

Because of this the other members of the family always looked at both prodigies with awe, envy and even hate. This was the principal reason that made Madara and Itachi like brothers. They knew that in their family they had no real allies, just possible enemies. They only had each other while growing up.

Of course, there had been Sasuke, Itachi's younger brother. They tried to take the boy under their wing, to get him away from the bad influences of the rest of the family but at the time Itachi's mother, Mikoto had gotten very sick after the death on her husband, so she could not bear to part from her youngest child.

Fugaku, Itachi's father had died on a raid near the border with Suna. Bandits had been attacking the border towns and he, as local lord, had gone with a small force of soldiers to take care of the bandits. At the end, even though he won the battle against the criminal band, he died from wounds inflicted during the battle. Not long after that, the war between Konoha and Suna broke out.

And so Sasuke grew up far from them, though as far as he knows, also far away from the machinations of the many greedy members of their family. As time passed, little by little, Mikoto got her health back and taught her son how to take care of their personal holdings, since Itachi was an army man through and through and had no real interest in being a landlord. It has been years since he has heard from either of them.

Even with all the family drama throughout the years only Naruto had been able bring the best and the worse in him. No matter the occasion he had always being able to maintain his stoic view of things.

No matter who he bedded or what he did Naruto was always there on his mind tormenting him. But now Naruto was in his hands, with no way to escape him. Nothing was going to get in the way of what he wanted.

Two years after he parted ways with Naruto, he finally admitted to himself at least that he couldn't stop lovingly obsessing over the sun haired prince. After that epiphany he decided to do something about it.

He was mighty surprised when a year ago news about Minato's death reached him. The reasons for the passing where kept from the people, but he knew that the man had been murdered. His spies had found out that Minato's entire convoy had been wiped out, but the only sign of a fight with traces of magic, and of the dark kind, had been near Minato.

Minato was a very powerful man and for him to have been killed, like he had been told, he was sure of two things; first the killer was extremely powerful and second the killer had to be known by Minato.

Madara knew that whoever had done Minato in would go, sooner or later, after Naruto. That was something that Madara would not allow, after all Naruto was his to do as he saw fit. So with no time to find other recourse he did what he had to do; bully Naruto into complying with his demands by threatening the same thing that had kept them apart 4 years ago – his people.

Now here he was about to lose his bachelorhood to the only being that has ever disturb his life so completely. He's still angry and bitter that Naruto choose his damn people over him years ago. He will show Naruto how an Uchiha deals with rejection and it probably won't be pretty.

Tomorrow was going to be a long and hopefully fulfilling day. With a last cruel smirk towards the starlit sky Madara made his way to bed, after all he had to be well rested if wanted to be at his best for his bride.

**Next day**

Since the moment he woke up Naruto had been in a bad mood. Why you may ask? Because he was a nervous wreck, that's why.

On one hand he was getting married to the most insufferable man he had ever met, the man who threaten him with war, and the same man he still loves. He will never admit the last one, especially to that dark emperor bastard.

Since they were leaving that same day for Konoha, as it seems that the _mighty_ – insert sarcasm here – emperor needs to return to his empire, Iruka had woke him up pretty early.

Now he had about half a dozen people working on him and packing some last minute things that he needs to take with him to Konoha.

Some maids were dressing him on his long sleeves cream robes of silk with pearls and gold stitching all over the hems, while there was another working on his hair. The last maid, after brushing and combing his mane to perfection, was putting his hair in a low pony tail with a gold beret incrusted with pearls.

When he was deem ready by a very satisfied Iruka a royal crown was place on his head. The crown consisted on a simple gold coronet incrusted with 4 parallel rectangular sapphires around it and 3 pearls in vertical positions beside each of them. It also contained 2 long dangling gold ornaments with rubies and diamonds on the sides.

With his clothing and hair done, the only things left were to put a see through short white veil over the prince's head and to step into a pair of soft cream silk sandals.

After looking at himself in a long mirror Naruto was satisfied with his wedding attire and left his room, followed by his entourage, to wait for Madara's arrival so they could be married at the palace's holy chapel.

**With Madara**

He was dressed in almost all black, like always. His black coat had some simple red stitching lining the hems while his black pants had a long thin red line on the side. His black boots were tall and glossy. He also had a long chain with big golden links covering his shoulders and chest, hanging from it was a bit round ruby pendant. A short cape, black on the outside with a big red and white uchiwa symbol stitched in the middle and red silk lining the inside, covered his shoulders. Lastly, an elegant golden dressed sword completed the emperor's outfit. All in all he looked truly majestic and handsome.

With the emperor ready his manservant opened the door, outside was Itachi with some of the royal guards waiting for their lord to escort him to the palace's chapel where the wedding would take place.

When the royal guards saw their lord they couldn't help but being awed and so they humbly bow down, even Itachi gave his cousin a short bow as was due.

Madara gave a slight smirk. "Come on gentlemen; don't want to be late to my own wedding". With that the guards took their respective places two on front and two behind the emperor, with Itachi two steps behind Madara as befitted his status as lord general of Konoha and cousin to the emperor. With everyone in their place they finally left for the wedding of the century.

**Wedding**

Jiraiya as High Sage of Konoha would officiate the wedding between the prince and emperor in the holy chapel of Kyuubi Palace.

The place had high ceilings; white marble walls with great tapestries hanging on them of the god Kyuubi in different forms. On the far wall on the front was a big portrait of Kyuubi in all his glory with his nine tails for all to see in his giant fox appearance. The painting looked so fearsome, as if at any moment the great fox would jump out of it and smite anyone who would dare to acquire his wrath.

High windows with their opened glass panels let fresh air in and provided natural light to the holy place. Long pews of wood with plush seats were on the sides full of guests and in the middle an aisle with a long red carpet.

On the front was a two steps dais where Jiraiya was already waiting for the couple. The first to arrive was Madara, many a woman left and right couldn't take their appreciative and greedy gazes from such a handsome and powerful man. He took his place in the dais while Itachi was behind him a step lower since he was more or less the best man and groomsman all in one. Of course, Itachi a very good looking himself attracted the gazes of many in his also elegant dark attire.

Two long balconies could be seen on the upper sides of the chapel, on the right balcony a chorus dressed in simple white robes waited for the signal to start their harmonious songs while on the left one a small orchestra would provide background music to the soft lyrics. Finally the signal came in the form of the two great doors opening. The chorus' beautiful melodies, in harmony with the orchestra, filled the chapel while Naruto made his way through the aisle looking like a heavenly creature coming to grace the earth's lowly mortals with his godly presence.

All guests were standing with their riveted gazes on the blond haired prince. The ones from Uzumaki had soft smiles on their faces, while the ones from Konoha were staring in wonder at their beautiful future empress.

Naruto was nervous, when his eyes found the figure of Madara he couldn't help but stare at the man. No one could deny that the man was a walking wet dream. Not only was he almost impossibly handsome, he also had this dark, mysterious and powerful aura that drew you in. Of course, the moment the bastard threw him that infuriating smirk of his he just wanted to go up to the man's face, slap him and step on his foot childishly. He would never do that, at least not in front of so many people, but one could always dream.

Naruto finally made it to the dais, while Iruka took the place behind his prince exactly opposite of Itachi. While Jiraiya smiled like an indulgent grandfather, Madara took Naruto's hand and placed a kiss to the back of it. "You look positively ravishing my dear".

It was a near thing, but Naruto got his great urge to bonk Madara on the back of his head under control. It most definitely would not do for a prince to act like that in front of his subjects. He would not give Madara the pleasure of making him loose his composure. Still he couldn't stop a small smile from gracing his face; the black haired bastard was a true charmer after all.

Without further ado, Jiraiya started the ceremony that would bond Naruto to Madara body and soul forever.

"Dearly beloveds…"

**After the wedding**

Naruto, now without that damn veil on his head, couldn't stop staring at the ring on his left hand. It was made of gold with a big rare blue diamond cut in the princess style _(like a square)_ with an uchiwa, the Uchiha symbol, etched in the metal on each side of the stone.

The ring was simple yet gorgeous. Yet he couldn't help but think that the ring made a powerful statement, after all it was reminder of whom he belongs now. Oh yes, he saw the inside of the ring. It had an intricate letter "M" followed by the word "and", and ending with an "N". The bastard was so sure of himself, that he had already brought a ring all prepared, it even fits his finger perfectly.

With a last sigh Naruto continued on his way to his bedroom so he could dress in much simpler and comfortable clothes more fitted for his long trip to Konoha. It would take at the very least a couple of days to get to the capital of the empire, Hokage City.

They will have to stop and camp for some nights. Well at least there was something good about this whole thing, he would finally be able to see and meet new people. He, as prince, was never able to travel to many places. His father never allowed him to go outside of Uzumaki. He would say that it wasn't safe for a young boy like him. Don't get him wrong, he loved his country, but there was just something about seeing new places and meeting new people with different cultures that always made him exited.

Now as empress of a different nation with so many unknown people and customs he not only had the opportunity, but also the responsibility to know as much of Konoha as he possibly could. They would be his subjects too and he will try to help and serve them as best he could.

With those last thoughts, Naruto was now ready to commence his travels to new lands and an unknown future beside a man who was as mysterious as his people. Good luck to him.

…

*I changed the name of the capital of Uzumaki. I find the name Uzuchio more befitting.

Again, I apologize for my lateness in updating and for any mistakes in the writing. I'm too lazy to re-read the chapters, so don't bitch about it to me.

Anyway, I hope that you liked the chapter. Don't forget to review.


End file.
